A Broken Hero
by The Dark Dweller
Summary: Link had saved Hyrule and the Twilight Realm bringing peace to Hyrule once more. But evil begins to rise once more and where is the hero? No one in Hyrule knows. Now a drunk and a lost hero, Link must find his way back to Hyrule to hopefully put things back the way they were with the help of a couple of friends along the way. He soon learns it's okay to ask for help.
1. Prologue

"Is there any sign of his whereabouts?" Princess Zelda stood and walked to the map of Hyrule.

"We have checked everywhere from Snowpeak to the Gerudo Desert. There is no sign of him. We asked the residents of his home and they haven't seen him since after the... accident."

"Keep searching then. Do not stop until you locate him..." Zelda swallowed, closing her eyes. "Or his body at least."

"Yes your majesty."

"He is the only one who can save us..." She looked outside her castle. To the West, she could see ominous clouds building, she could feel the darkness and despair in the air and she shivered. "Where in Hylia's name are you?"

* * *

A man dumped a pail of water on the boy in the alley, his gruff voice echoing off the walls. "Aye. Boy. You cannot be here, this here is private property so I suggest you get your arse out of here."

The boy looked up wiping the water off his face. "I was just resting my eyes here. No harm done."

"You are pushing it boy. Leave here." He still didnt move, the man growled lowly and yelled. "NOW!"

"Fine. I wasn't hurting anything though." He clumsily stood, bottles falling from around him. He pulled the hood to his cloak up and around him hiding his face. He didn't want to be recognized. Not here. Not now. Not after what he did to Hyrule.

The once called hero named Link stumbled forward in an unknown land. He had taken to the bottle since his accident and though he was ashamed of the filthy habit, he couldn't live without it anymore. He was no hero and he never should've been.

Link walked to a fountain in the town. He had no money and the little he did have he blew on booze to forget. He was dirty and poor but it didnt faze him. The once respectful young man now worn thin from years of fighting. He dunked his face into the chilled water enjoying it for the time being. The only good thing about his predicament.

He began scrubbing his face and his arms free from dirt and blood. He was always to remain a fighter and he prooved it every night at the bar.

Minor cuts and bruises littered his otherwise untainted skin. He didnt care though.

"Hey! Hey you!" He spun to see guards running towards him. "Stop in the name of the King!"

Link ran. He knew how to avoid idiots like them, he did it in his mission back in Hyrule. The boy ran and leapt over a stall crouching behind a barrel only to watch the idiots keep running yelling for him to stop. He sighed in relief not that he was too worried.

"Hey stranger." His gaze snapped up to a woman. "Anything I can help you with down there?" She smirked as he realized he could practically see up her dress, a blush spreading across his face as he quickly stood.

"Sorry... That wasn't supposes to happen..." Link cleared his throat. The woman was attractive to say the least. She had extraordinary purple eyes with smooth black hair and a fair skin tone to match. She was perfect.

"So what has you running from the authorities?"

"A simple misunderstanding." He stated.

"I've seen you before i believe."

"Not likely. Im not from around here and I should get back." He akwardly slipped away into the crowd. He didn't need anyone recognizing him. The woman became skeptical and kept a close eye on him as he walked away. She knew she had seen him before. He was the mighty warrior...

* * *

He went strait to the bar knowing the authorities wouldn't recognize him here.

"Ah boy! There ya are!" The bartender waved him over. "I got ya another fight tonight. You win, the payoff is 700 rupees and of cource drinks on the house."

"Thanks Jack." He mumbled walking over to the cage. He fought here every night with promises of rupees and drinks. He was almost undefeated too if it weren't for the cheaters who brought weapons in with them.

The woman from earlier stepped in grabbing a seat at the bar just as the fight started. Most people were there to watch a good fight and to drink but not her. She instead remained infatuated with the unnamed boy.

The man he fought was huge compared to Link. And drunk as well. The clumsy violent man took a swing at Link who easily dodged the blow and punched him square in the stomach. The man only laughed shoving him away before hitting him in the side of the face.

Links head was swimming, there was a roar from the crowd half cheering for his defeat, the others screaming for him to get up and fight. He rolled away as the man tried to stomp on him. He looked around trying to come up with something, then it hit him.

Not an idea, no. A chair of all things came out of no where and bashed him in the head, his world went dark. The last thing he remembered was Jack screaming at the guy to stop.


	2. Twilight

He sighed as he woke. Where? The dungeon? An alley? No... Too soft for that. Maybe he was sleeping in grass or some mud? But it was warm and not wet... And it spelled like lavender...

His head throbbed as he tried to remember the events prior to blacking out. Did he drink to the point of blacking out? No. He didn't have the taste of liquor and vomit in his mouth. Then what was with the headache?

Oh right. The moron with the chair. Asshole anyway. But that didn't explain where he was. A scent reached his nose. Light, sweet, _food_. Food? Actual food? He didn't believe it. Maybe he woke up from the blow to the head and got drunk maybe he found a prostitute and they went to a hotel? He didn't want to believe it but at this point it seemed like the only plausible explanation.

He finally opened his heavy eyes. It was bright and clean, no where he had ever been before. He slowly sat up and looked into a mirror. There was bandages around his head, his left shoulder, wait... Why was he shirtless? Link stood up deciding to investigate. He noted his boots by the door and his weapons bag next to that. Did someone clean his boots?

There was humming, quiet but there. It was nice. It reminded him of his mother. There was a woman standing over a pot of boiling something.

That was the same woman from the stall...

The woman turned and squealed dropping the wooden spoon. "Oh my... You startled me." She smiled softly and picked up the spoon. "How do you feel?"

He blinked as she picked up the spoon returning to the... Soup? He reached up and rubbed a rather large bump on his head.

"Fine I guess. I'm actually surprised."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. This is the first time I haven't woken up hung over in such a long time."

"Alcoholic? Me too."

"I'm sure I'm worse than you."

"Oh really stranger?" She challenged, her tone dropping a little.

He looked to her, clearly skeptical. "Why am I here?" Link watched her think for a second eager to end the previous conversation.

"I remember seeing you yesterday and I was positive I saw you somewhere else and I was right. You're the man who fights in the cage fights at the bar. Well anyhoo, you fought Avar a guy known for killing other guys. When you started to get an advantage his buddy hit you with a wooden stool. They then looked through your bag and took your money. They dropped you outside and that's where I found you."

"So you have a habit of picking up random guys and putting them in your bed?"

Her tone dropped a little. "No. I felt bad for you. Thought it would be nice to have some comfort in your life but I was mistaken." She turned back frustrated. She helped him and now he was acting like she was a creepy kidnapper.

He realized he was being rude and suddenly felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry... It wasn't right for me to judge like that. I do appreciate this." She didn't say anything. "I'm Link by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm El... Twilight. My name is Twilight."

"Well then Twilight. I'm sorry I upset you."

"Apology accepted. Here." She put a cup of soup in front of him. "Then maybe I'll take a look at your injuries."

"I don't need your help. I've been able to do this by myself the past few years."

"Maybe you need some help sometimes. besides, your head is pretty bad. Allow me to heal it."

"I'll just find a fairy fountain."

"Good luck. Those only come from Hyrule and they're doing badly I hear."

He stiffened a little. "Really. What gives you that idea?"

"Have you not seen all of the Hylians here? They come to my shop seeking medical attention. They're claiming demons." The last word left her mouth like it was acid.

"Oh..." He swallowed hard. Link took a spoonful of the soup and ate enjoying the flavor. It was sweet and amazing. He hadn't had a home cooked meal in such a long time.

"What's that?" She pointed.

"What?"

"That. On your left hand." He looked and realized his triforce was out in the open.

"Nothing."

"Neat tattoo. I got one too. Isn't that the symbol for Hyrule or something?"

"Y-yeah... I got it thinking it was a good idea at the time... now it's just a burden. I am not loyal to Hyrule anymore..." He suddenly lost his appetite.

"That's how I feel about the one I got. I was young, and dumb." She smiled softly. After he finished his soup, she unwrapped the bandages and he didn't notice how bad his arm injury was.

"Did I get stabbed?"

"I don't know." Twilight lightly cleaned his wounds before re-wrapping them.

"Thanks. I should go though."

"So soon? You're injured and shouldn't be sleeping on the street you know."

"I'll... get a hotel room tonight."

"You don't have any money."

"Why do you care about me?"

She blushed a little. "I don't know." She couldn't deny he was attractive. He was very attractive... She took a deep breath. "I just do."

He blushed a little as well. "I appreciate it..."

She smiled softly. "That's good."

He spent the day with her. For once he was forgetting about the accident and the pain. He felt happy like nothing else happened. Her laugh was enchanting, her eyes extraordinary, his head was swimming with lustful thoughts which he hadn't felt since...

"Ilia..." He whispered suddenly.

"Ilia?" She asked a little confused. They were talking about Agitha the insect girl, before he whispered that.

"Oh... s-sorry. I just had a memory come up suddenly."

"So then. This Ilia. A girlfriend?"

"I don't want to talk about her. It's a tragic story down that road."

"Oh. Well if you ever need to talk about it, please let me know. I can be a great listener." She smiled reassuringly. "And I promise not to judge."

"Thanks Twi. This is honestly the most fun I've had in such a long time." He smiled softly.

"No problem." She kissed his cheek making him blush again. He couldn't deny he was feeling something. It might have been lustful but he felt it.


	3. Demons

Twilight only had a small house she called home so he ended up sleeping in her bed again that night. He did notice a few things about her though in the 24 hours they were together. She did have a tattoo on her lower back of a wolf (oh did that bring up some painful memories) and that she even slept perfectly.

It was hard to say why but he could watch her sleep all night. He knew he shouldn't be having these thoughts but he envisioned his arms around her in a tight embrace, her voice would be purring as he sank his teeth into her creamy neck leaving love bites behind. When she would open her eyes he'd see a look of trust and love and perfection. That should've been her name. Perfection.

They could get married and he would surprise her with flowers and chocolate some nights. They could cuddle on the couch with her head in his lap while they read a book. He could play with her soft hair, running his fingers through her hair and brushing it. They could go see the world together, explore the vast deserts and sail across the seas.

But they'd be together. That was the important part.

She stirred in her sleep snapping him back to reality. He watched her face with a smile. He assumed she was having a good dream due to the smile on her face.

His fingers ghosted over her cheek before pulling back.

No... This wasn't right... He didn't even know if she felt the same way about him... She could've been a lesbian and this was offensive if she was.

He bit his lip softly. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like her taking care of him. She was gentle and sweet. He found her tent was a medical tent and that she specialized in healing potions, (or variations of) that assisted the healing process. It wasn't like back in Hyrule but in Verdenna it was good.

Also, he learned he lived in Verdenna and the kingdom was a neighbor to Hyrule.

By the time morning came, he had barely gotten sleep. He was so busy thinking about Twilight he couldn't sleep.

"I have to run my shop today. Would you like to come help?" Twi smiled at him trying to be friendly.

"Sure. But I don't want to get in the way."

"You won't." She assured him. "In fact, medicine is better with a partner."

"Alright. Just as long as you think I'll be helpful."

Twi pulled out a black sack and showed him her bag and how to pack it. It was full of pills and medicines. "I always make sure to grab everything because you cannot trust anyone here."

"The shops in Hyrule just pull curtains over their tents."

"This isn't Hyrule. This is a land full of criminals. Come on." She threw him a cloak and put hers on.

The walk was long. He didn't realize how far away she lived. But nevertheless they arrived on time to open shop. It wasn't boring either. Their first customer was an older woman with a heart condition and Twi was very gentle to these people and she helped everyone of them.

Except for when a man came through from Hyrule. It was a palace guard, the man still had some armor on with the royal crest banded into the metal, Link made sure to keep his face hidden.

"What happened?" The woman asked.

"Monsters... Demons! Vicious demons! They looked just like us we had no warning but they have no hearts-ow!"

Twi pulled the bandage far too tight cutting into the previous wounds. "Sounds horrible. Absolutely horrible. Can't imagine. It's not like they have families or children." The area seemed to darken a little as she continued wrapping the man's arm. "But of course, they're monsters. All of them. Can't is fine one good one."

"Twilight." Link put his hand on hers. He may not have understood why she got a little carried away but it was obviously important to her. Nevertheless, she was hurting the man.

"I'm sorry. I must leave." Twi quickly finished tending the man's injuries before starting to pack her things.

"Twilight. What's wrong?" Link asked choosing to stay out of her way.

"Nothing. You have your secrets. I have mine."

"Fair enough. How about a secret for a secret."

"Fine. You start."

Link thought for a second. "I know the princess of Hyrule."

"So does most of Hyrule."

"No. Like... I am just as important as her."

"Really now?" She looked to him with all small smile.

"Yes. Now. A secret?"

"I value the lives of demons."

"Compassion isn't bad."

"Yes but my compassion goes much farther than that. You may even call it love."

"Why?"

"Na-ah. A secret for a secret. Your turn." She smirked a little.

"Alright... Uh... Ok. In my hometown I always had to be this great guy and all the little kids looked up to me."

"I don't see how that's a secret." She replied sitting back down at the table, Link sitting across from her.

"You didn't let me finish. They look up to me but what they didn't know was that I had a... Habit. I used to take from the milk on the farm I used to work in." He chuckled. "I even helped Fado to create a way to stop the thief but since I was the thief I easily got around the traps."

"Oh my. A thief?" She chuckled. "What a horrible thing."

"That's my secret what's yours?"

"Hmm..." Twi tapped her chin. "Well, I'm not what you think I am."

"How so?"

"I'm not technically human. I am immortal to your laws of time."

"How?"

"It's a secret."

"Alright alright. I..." He paused. "I had a wife and a daughter even though I was supposed to have hand of Princess Zelda."

"Divorce?"

"No." His answer was with a hint of pain.

"I'm terribly sorry..."

"It's fine. It was a couple years ago anyway." He wiped a couple tears away.

"But it still hurts."

"Yeah... I thought she was the one then..."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I understand it's a touchy subject. Why don't we just back to place and grab lunch?" Link nodded, his mind on the flames still as they walked through the valley to her house. It still haunted him like ghosts that remained, silent but there.


End file.
